The Curse
by Crystal013
Summary: Mysterion/Kenny moves to Jump City, hoping he could hide in the shadows. Until Slade sets his eyes on him... Will Kenny take the right path? Or will he fall at evil's hands?
1. Chapter 1

Mysterion Chapter One

A dark figure jumped from building to building, when a boy in a orange chakra walking in a dark alley at night caught his eye. The boy had to be at least nine, and was being backed up into a corner, thugs surrounding the kid. The dark figure stopped in his tracks, deciding to watch this scene down below. The kid did the right thing handing his money to the leader.

"Mrph mph"The kid voice was muffled. "You assholes stay away from are friend Kenny!"A kid said, with another boy next to him. Startled the guy shot the cornered kid in the heart. "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!""You Bastards!"

"Well I'm going home"The two kids walked away like nothing happened. The dark figure raised an eyebrow, usually kids would be horrified by that. But for them to just walk away...

He looked back for the dead kid, but he was gone, even the blood. The dark figure chuckled, standing showing a black and copper mask. He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery in South Park...

Kenny's Pov;

I wake up in my bed, alive...This...THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS! AND THE WORST PART MY FRIENDS DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME DYING!

I hate this fucking curse! I got out of my bed, opening my closet taking out my Mysterion costume, ditching the underwear though. I put off the Question mark bobble thing off my cloak. I got suited up, packing my backpack with my clothes and some food&water. Not much so it wouldn't look like I had a hunched back. I slip on my mask, and hood, jumping out my window.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny's Pov;

I looked up at the sign, if no one can remember me dying might as well let them think I don't exist...

California, Jump City

Hm, seemed reliable and trustworthy...

I found a abandoned warehouse, deciding to make this my new lair.

Slade's Pov;

Everything from yesterday night at South Park was normal. (A/N; Even Slade doesn't remember!)

Kenny's Pov;

I sew on the green question mark on the hood of my cloak, my jumpsuit now black, the green M still there and the green gloves remained. I now had a gun holster to put the gun I stole from Hindsight in the holster. Despite me being poor, I was the best student in all my classes at South Park Elementary. I could get my college degree if I wanted to. I found Hindsight in the garage. Trying to talk him into being a hero again.

"I have perfect 20/20 hindsight"He took a drink, "As soon as something bad happens I immediately know how it could of been avoided, I can't take it anymore!"Hindsight said taking another drink. "People need you Hindsight, without you they feel helpless and stupid"I said in my Batman like voice. "Well, I don't want the power anymore alright!"Hindsight said angrily. "You think your powers a curse!"I said, "let me tell you about curses buttlicker, because there are some super powers that makes yours look like nothing...trust me I know"I said the last part a bit sadly.

"Wha-What is your power?"Hindsight asked curious. I turned around, "I. Can't. Die."I said, hating myself all over again.

"I've experienced death countless times,

Sometimes I see a bright light,

Sometimes I see Heaven or Hell,

But eventually, no matter what, I wake in my bed...wearing my same old clothes,

And the worst part no one even remembers me dying,

I go to school the next day,

And everyone is just like "oh, hey Kenny",

Even if they seen me get decapitated,

With their own eyes"

"You want to talk about curses Hindsight, you're talking to the wrong fucking cowboy"I said, he nodded, a new set of determination in his eyes, he ran upstairs.

Just then my _friends_ came running down the stairs, dressed in their costumes. I tried telling them about my curse, but they didn't believe me. I turned my back towards them, sad. "I knew their was no point in telling you guys"

Kyle put a hand my shoulder, "Alright, let's just say your not crazy, and it's true, besides I think it would be pretty cool not be able to die"That made me snap. "Pretty cool! Do you know what it feels like to be stabbed, to be shot, decapitated, torn apart, burned, run over!"I yelled, "Kenny, Kenny, calm down"

"It's not pretty cool Kyle, It fucking hurts!"I yelled, "and it won't go away, and nobody will believe me"I said, walking 5 feet away from them, and pulled out a gun. "This time try and remember, try and fucking remember!"I put the gun to my head, pulling the trigger.

((()))~~~

I woke in my new bed in the warehouse, it was just a flash back/dream. I learned everything I could about spells, healing, curses, magic, anything just to better knowledge of this curse. I found nothing but, I kept reading, studying hoping some of these spells would come to good use. I even started studying martial arts, practicing. I return to South Park only for school, and parts.

I eventually gave up, getting out of costume, into my orange parka, and orange pants. I left my lair, for some fresh air. I was walking on the sidewalk in Jump City, I was walking past the bank, when the door suddenly opened, I was grabbed by the back of my collar. "Kenny!"My friends yelled, picking this moment to come.

Robin's Pov;

The thug leader picked up, a boy about nine, in a orange parka, hood up eyes only visible, and orange pants. "Kenny!"A boy yelled. The thug pressed a gun in the middle of the kid's forehead. "Let us go, or I'll shoot the boy"The thug said finger on the trigger. "No you won't!"Raven said telepathically taking the gun, making the thug drop the boy. The boy kicked the guy in the ankle, before running off to his friends. I smirked, then a gun shot went off. The once targeted boy fell to the ground. "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"A boy in a blue beanie said. "You bastards!"A boy in a green hat said, pointing at the thugs.

I tightened my grip on my bo-staff, we took down the thugs in seconds enraged.


End file.
